Hobbits Mob
The Hobbits mob was formed in 2005 by Elves meerkats and Whiskers males. Echo and Shakespeare took the dominant position of the group and has been leading the group for four years now. The other founding males have formed new groups. The Wizards was formed by Warlock, Thunderdird and Cosmo and the Munckins was formed by Mitch and Ragga Muffin. The Hobbits have grown into one of the biggest mobs in the XMP. Dominant Pair Echo took female dominance while Shakespeare took male dominance. Members of August 2006 Echo (XEF004) Dominant Female Shakespeare (VWM054) Dominant Male Hamlet (XHM001) Dusty (XHF002) Lear (XHF003) Misty (XHF004) Othello (XHM005) Pixie (XHF006) Sinbad (XHM007) Renegade (XHF008) Zombie (XHM009) Charcoal (XHF010) Vulture (XHM011) Libitina (XHF012) Ares (XHM013) Mercury (XHM014) Morpheus (XHM015) Clover (XHF016) Iris (XHF017) Baobab (XHM018) Violets (XHF019) Bamboo (XHM020) Rhino (XHM021) Zebra (XHF022) Cloudy (XHM023) Windy (XHF024) Sunny (XHM025) Frosty (XHF026) Demon (XHM027) Monster (XHM028) Angel (XHF029) Pearl (XHF030) Zircon (XHM031) Crystal (XHF032) Sapphire (XHF033) Topaz (XHM034) Ruby (XHF035) Juliet (XHF036) Romeo (XHM037) Dusky (XHM038) Knight (XHM039) Dawn (XHM040) All Known Members Echo (XEF004) Shakespeare (VWM054) Warlock (XEM003) Thunderbird (XEM005) Cosmo (XEM007) Ragga Muffin (VWM061) Mitch (VWM074) Hamlet (XHM001) Dusty (XHF002) Lear (XHF003) Misty (XHF004) Othello (XHM005) Pixie (XHF006) Sinbad (XHM007) Renegade (XHF008) Zombie (XHM009) Charcoal (XHF010) Vulture (XHM011) Libitina (XHF012) Ares (XHM013) Mercury (XHM014) Morpheus (XHM015) Clover (XHF016) Iris (XHF017) Baobab (XHM018) Violets (XHF019) Bamboo (XHM020) Rhino (XHM021) Zebra (XHF022) Cloudy (XHM023) Windy (XHF024) Sunny (XHM025) Frosty (XHF026) Demon (XHM027) Monster (XHM028) Angel (XHF029) Pearl (XHF030) Zircon (XHM031) Crystal (XHF032) Sapphire (XHF033) Topaz (XHM034) Ruby (XHF035) Juliet (XHF036) Romeo (XHM037) Dusky (XHM038) Knight (XHM039) Dawn (XHM040) Rivals The Hobbits' main rivals are the Voodoo. Their other rivales are the Munchkins and Elves. History April 2005: Hobbits was formed by Echo, Warlock, Thunderbird and Cosmo teamed up with Shakespeare, Ragga Muffin and Mitch. Echo and Shakespeare are the dominant pair. May 2005: Echo was pregnant. June 2005: Echo gave birth to Hamlet, Dusty, Leer, Misty, Othello and Pixie July 2005: One encounter with Elves. August 2005: Two encounters with Elves September 2005: Echo was pregnant October 2005: Echo gave birth to Sinbad, Renegade, Zombie, Charcoal and Vulture November 2005: '''One encounter with Voodoo and one with Elves. '''December 2005: Echo was pregnant. January 2006: Echo gave birth to Libitina, Ares, Mercury and Morpheus February 2006: Ragga Muffin and Mitch went roving. March 2006: Ragga Muffin and Mitch formed the Munchkins. April 2006: One encounter with Elves. Hobbits was up to 20 members. May 2006: Echo gave birth to Clover, Iris, Baobab, Violets and Bamboo June 2006: Warlock, Thunderbird and Cosmo left the group and formed the Wizards. July 2006: Echo was pregnant. One encouter with Voodoo. August 2006: Echo gave birth to Rhino and Zebra. Echo was bitten by a snake and was absent at the end of the month. Dusty was seen acting as dominant female. September 2006: Echo emgered and recovered from the snake bite. She and Shakespeare are still the dominant pair. Misty is pregnant. October 2006: Misty gave birth to Cloudy, Windy, Sunny and Frosty November 2006: One encounter with Munchkins. Leer and Sinbad went roving. December 2006: Echo was pregnant. Leer and Sinbad returned. January 2007: Echo gave birth to Monster, Demon and Angel February 2007: One encounter with Voodoo. March 2007: '''Two encounter with Voodoo. Echo was pregnant. '''April 2007: Echo gave birth to Pearl, Zircon, Crystal, Sapphire, Topaz and Ruby. Hobbit group is the biggest group with 37 members. May 2007: Mercury and Morpheus went roving. Dusty and Pixie were both pregnant. June 2007: '''Dusty gave birth to Dawn, Dusky and Knight. Pixie gave birth to Romeo and Juliet. One encounter with Munchkins. '''July 2007: One encounter with Munchkins and two with Voodoo. Echo was pregnant again. Hobbit Meerkats Echo Elves Main Articlle: Echo Elves Echo was born in the Elves mob on April 15, 2003. She had one litter mate named Warlock. She and her brother stayed in the group for two years then they and two other males Thunderbird and Cosmo split from the group and joined three Whiskers males. Echo assumed female dominance of the new group called Hobbits. Shakespeare the oldest Whiskers male took male dominance. Echo started to produce litters. All of the pups in the Hobbits were her's and Shakespeare. Her litter-mate brother left with Thunderbird and Cosmo to form the Wizards where he took male dominance. In August of 2006 Echo was bitten by a snake and was missing at the end of the month. Shakespeare Whiskers Main Articlle: Shakespeare Whiskers Shakespeare was born on November 8, 2002, in the Whiskers. His mother was Flower and His father was Zaphod. His litter-mates sister Mozart and brothesr Einstein and Freud. Freud and Einstein went roving and disappeared. Mozart became the dominant female of the Leprechuan before she died when she was killed by a bird of prey. In 2004 he saved his younger brother Mitch and he was bitten by a puff adder twice on the neck and leg, but survived it. In 2005 the Lazuli attacked the burrow when was babysitter for Kim, Flo and Finn. He saved the three girls from the Lazuli, but he disappeared soon after.However he reappeared in a new group called the Hobbits. There was only one female in the group named Echo who became his mate. Shakespeare and Echo have been the dominant pair of the Hobbits for four years but in Agutus of 2006 Echo was bitten by a snake and was missing. Category:Meerkat Mobs